


There Must Be An Angel

by Aliseia



Series: How I Defeated The Clown [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: AU, M/M, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/pseuds/Aliseia
Summary: “Gli esseri viventi devono rispettare le leggi della forma che abitano” *E se la mangiatrice di mondi decide di farsi strada tra le tenere carni di un giovanotto, poi quello sopravvive nel mondo nella forma di uno zombie fin troppo carino.
Relationships: Adrian Mellon/Richie Tozier
Series: How I Defeated The Clown [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712224





	There Must Be An Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: IT – Stephen King  
> Genere: Angst - Introspettivo  
> Personaggi: Adrian Mellon, Richie Tozier  
> Pairing: Richie/Adrian  
> Note alla storia: La mia coppia, la più improbabile dell’universo fandom, non rinnega la bella Reddie. È lo sviluppo impossibile della storia. Tutto si basa su quella breve scena in cui Richie ha le allucinazioni e vede un Adrian Mellon che è in realtà solo una proiezione di IT. Ovviamente la scelta del regista non è casuale, vista la sua interpretazione della sessualità di Richie.   
> Dediche: A Abby, che ha creduto in questa coppia quando non ci credeva nessuno.  
> A Miky, che non segue questo fandom ma mi è vicina in ogni follia fandomica.  
> A Lilyy, che legge spesso le mie storie, anche quando non approva la ship, solo sulla fiducia! XD  
> Rating: Teen and Up Audience  
> Disclaimer: I personaggi e i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me ma a Stephen King autore del libro, a Andy Muschietti regista del film, agli sceneggiatori e a chi detiene i diritti di libro e film.  
> Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

**There Must Be An Angel**  
  
_I must be hallucinating_  
 _Watching angels celebrating  
Could this be reactivating  
All…_

  
  
  
  
“Gli esseri viventi devono rispettare le leggi della forma che abitano” *  
E se la mangiatrice di mondi decide di farsi strada tra le tenere carni di un giovanotto, poi quello sopravvive nel mondo nella forma di uno zombie fin troppo carino. Insolente, con un ciuffo di capelli neri che svetta dal berretto e un bel culetto nei pantaloni stretti.  
  


*

  
  
Adrian Mellon aprì gli occhi. Non si era svegliato. Era rinato. Gli ultimi mesi passarono davanti ai suoi occhi in una sequenza di incubi. Aveva fatto cose terribili. Aveva fatto ciò che il suo parassita suggeriva al cervello. Adrian Mellon non era morto come molti credevano, ma era entrato a far parte dell’armata di disperati che serviva Lei. IT.  
Come in un risveglio improvviso Adrian non riusciva a distinguere la realtà dal sogno. La stanza era sporca, squallida. Lo specchio incrostato, sembrava sangue… Alla luce fioca dell’unica lampadina distinse una faccia provata, la barba non rasata. Una cicatrice profonda attraversava la sua guancia destra. Alzò un braccio per schermare il viso e il dolore lo colpì come una scarica elettrica. Spaventato sollevò la maglietta: dall’ascella sinistra mancava la carne. Aveva subito una mutilazione che un medico improvvisato sembrava aver ricucito alla bella e meglio.  
Aprì la bocca per gridare ma il grido gli morì in gola: le pareti presero a tremare. Il tavolo e il letto con la rete nuda battevano sussultando sul pavimento. Adrian si guardò intorno spaventato, inerme… Poi un ricordo si impossessò di lui: un fiume d’acqua torbida, sporca, i denti affilati di un clown. Le grida di Don e una profusione di palloncini rossi… Rossi come la sua rabbia. C’era una cosa che non aveva mai dimenticato, nemmeno nei giorni dell’incubo: le loro risate. Il Clown dai lunghi denti era probabilmente solo un sogno… Ma quelle voci, le risa, erano reali. Con un pugno Adrian Mellon sfondò la porta. Con la mano insanguinata tastò alla cieca trovando la chiave, all’esterno. E fu fuori.  
Tre mesi dopo il giovanotto sorridente, abbronzato, fasciato nei jeans stretti attraversava il corso di Derry.  
Un manifesto scolorito dalla pioggia recente diceva: “Richie Tozier. Los Angeles. Come ho sconfitto il clown”. Uno spettacolo comico. Due occhi blu e inquieti dietro occhiali dalla montatura spessa. Un sorriso fragile. Quell’uomo aveva sconfitto il clown.  
Adrian asciugò una lacrima con il dorso della mano. Il solito familiare dolore sotto l’ascella. Ora, dopo mesi di cure, stava apparentemente bene e aveva ritrovato il proprio equilibrio. Almeno fisico. Una vetrina restituì l’immagine di un giovane uomo bello e insolente. Bruno e atletico, minuto ma aitante, con un sorriso da favola.  
Chissà se Richie Tozier ci credeva ancora, alle favole. C’era qualcosa che Adrian avrebbe dovuto ricordare, ma l’immagine era sfocata. Un giovanotto dinoccolato, arruffato, le mani in tasca in segno di chiusura e di difesa. Occhi sfuggenti dietro occhiali dalla montatura spessa.  
Chissà se la paura di Richie Tozier era come la sua. Il romanzo in tre mesi non era avanzato più di tre righe. Era bloccato, sospeso, come il resto della sua vita. Don, raggiunto al telefono, aveva pianto con lui. Ma gli mancava il coraggio di tornare a Derry.  
Le storie non finiscono mai, a Derry. Restano sospese, senza soluzione, luccicanti in superficie ma piene di niente. Come quei palloncini.  
Il sorriso insicuro di Richie Tozier, invece, prometteva avventure e catastrofi, era mobile come il suo sguardo. Precario, elusivo ma raggiungibile.  
Quello era l’uomo che aveva sconfitto il clown. Adrian avrebbe voluto attraversare il paese per ringraziarlo. Per farsi spiegare. Come e perché la mangiatrice di mondi avesse scelto proprio loro. Due giovani gay di Derry (Adrian ormai si sentiva a casa). E… Richie Tozier si sarebbe offeso? L’aveva visto in TV e non sembrava un tipo troppo suscettibile.  
Gli avrebbe chiesto di IT e del perché vestisse come un giovanotto grunge degli anni novanta. Gli avrebbe chiesto perché stava tremando, quel giorno nella piazza di Derry (la nebbia si dissolveva rivelando un Richie sopraffatto dai ricordi e un Adrian perverso e posseduto. Avevo letto la sua mente con gli occhi del ragno… aveva scoperto… La vergona, la paura, i desideri inconfessati di un ragazzino represso).  
Lo avrebbe fermato, l’inquieto Richie, mai una fidanzata ma ancora niente coming out. Gli avrebbe spiegato che diceva sul serio, quel giorno, chiamandolo “bello”. Era un pensiero suo, nulla aveva potuto il gelido Pennywise. Che ne sapeva il clown?  
Adrian Mellon sarebbe stato in prima fila e poi in camerino, a dirgli grazie per la fine dell’incubo. Lo avrebbe abbracciato, persino. E forse baciato.  
Non c’erano più mostri a Derry, e Richie Tozier doveva saperlo.  
  
  
*IT – Stephen King  
  
  



End file.
